


Obey me characters x OC's

by Yesiamhere



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Books, Cuddlefucking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Lemon, Masturbation, Oral, Orders, Phone Call, Reading, Smut, blowjob, hunger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesiamhere/pseuds/Yesiamhere
Summary: This book is just gonna be a load of shit about some OC's me and my friends made up x some of the demon brothers. If you wanna read then go ahead :)
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Obey me characters x OC's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had asked Satan to read to her, unbeknownst of the nature of the book he was reading. Well, at least she wouldn't be bored anymore.

Honestly, Lexi was bored. Today there wasn't any school today, and everyone she would've normally hung out with seemed to have plans but her: Asmo and Xarane had gone shopping; Mammon, Hitari and Levi had gone to a karaoke; Diavolo and Lucifer were, well, _Diavolo and Lucifer_ and Cryst and Beel had gone for a meal together.

That was why she had made her way over to the house of Lamentation, tried of laying on her bed and fiddling with the them of her skirt: and why she was stood outside of Satan's door right now, preparing to knock. Which she did, quite impatiently.

A moment of silence swept through the air around her, "Dammit..." she muttered underneath her breath. Was Satan out too? That ruined literally all of her options. She sighed, wondering if there was anything fun she could do elsewhere when a "Come in." was spoken from inside the room.

Lexi smiled, opening the door as she stepped inside the room, "Yo~ Satan." Lexi called out to the other blond, noticing how he was laid out on his bed, book in hand as he read. He looked over at Lexi now, sitting up to great her, "Ah. Lexi." He gave her a charming smile, closing the book with a finger trapped on the page he was on, "What brings you here?"

Lexi returned the smile, but just with a little more smirk, "Oh nothing much. I was just bored, and wanted to see how my _favourite~_ demon was doing." She turned her head, looking around at the decor of Satan's room. There had to be at least one thing that she loved about it- and that was how _cosy_ it felt. Even with the dark atmosphere, and the big looming windows, she just felt like she could stay in here forever without being found.

Satan gave a small chuckle, "Well. As you can see I'm just reading, and I don't have any plans to change that for another one of your _"_ _schemes"._ " This made Lexi laugh, the last time they had done one her _"_ schemes _",_ Lucifer had gotten drunk - which in all fairness she didn't regret in the slightest. She moved over to Satan, nudging him with arm as she sat on the bed.

"That's fine. Honestly I'm just bored so instead of us going out, you can just read to me." Lexi smiled innocently at Satan as he shook his head lightly, slight laughter passing through his lips. "What? Come on. Look, you already had your head buried in that one. Just carry on, I'll understand the plot eventually." She nudged him again, pointing to the book in his hands with a grin. Satan just looked back at the book, a slight tinge of crimson forming on his cheeks as he thought about reading _this_ to Lexi.

Lexi stalled for a moment before a smirk took over her face, "Oh~ you're blushing." She reached over, pinching Satan's cheek lightly, before laughing and leaning back in Satan's bed.

The blonde-haired girl patted the spot next to her gently, "We're _definetly_ reading that one now, so come on~ or are you too chicken?" She added the last bit, knowing it would get a reaction from Satan - which it did. Satan's blush disappeared and was replaced with a smile through his teeth, "Of course not." He spoke convincingly as he laid back, leaning into Lexi's chest from beside her as she wrapped an arm around his neck.

He started to read then, as if he had forgotten about the type of book he was reading. It was a romance novel (which Satan liked to read occasionally) and it had just gotten to the start of the confession. Lexi stayed silent as she listened to Satan speak, smiling as she realised why Satan was blushing earlier.

This carried on for a while, the tension growing thick between them as Lexi stayed quiet - just listening to Satan reading the book. It seemed to follow a similar pace to the two of them, the tension growing as the scene passed on before one of the characters eventually confessed. Their feelings were reciprocated eagerly - which is when things started getting a little bit steamy.

Satan was starting to grow quiet, not wanting to read out loud to Lexi anymore as it got worse. However, if he stopped talking then he'd lose the sort of dare Lexi had placed on him, and he didn't want to lose for _anything_. Lexi just chuckled, her eyes glinting mischievously as the words kept leaving Satan's mouth.

She finally moved her head down a little to speak into Satan's ear, whispering slightly, "Yknow, I had no idea that you liked reading books like this, Satan~" The male just stopped, finally taking a small break from speaking as he composed himself, "Well, I have a soft spot for romances I guess. They're...nice." 

All Satan recieved was a chuckle, the breath covering the tip of his ear tentatively, "I know. I can tell." She snickered slightly, before nodding her head in the direction of Satan's feet in an attempt to get him to look at.... _oh._

Satan blushed again. He had been too caught up in focusing on Lexi next to him and reading aswell that he hadn't been focused on what he was feeling. And what he was feeling was, well, a hard-on. Whether it had been the scene in the book or the way he was slowly being pulled into Lexi's embrace he didn't know - what he did know is that he liked it.

Lexi laughed again, moving slightly so that Satan was leaning back completely onto her, sat between her legs as she hugged him from behind. "Well? Want to keep on reading?" Satan looked up at her in slight disbelief, not able to tell if she was joking or not. All he recieved was an "innocent" smile as Lexi nodded to the book in his hands again.

Satan just looked back at the book and sat there for a moment before shaking his head, turning back to Lexi again. "Honestly? Not really." A smirk was pulling at his lips as his eyes shined in the same way Lexi's were. "Oh~ is that so?" Lexi had brought her hand up to her face, placing it on her chin as if she was thinking.

Voice low and eyes glistening mischievously, Lexi bent down to Satan's ear again, "What is it you want then~?" Satan's charming smile returned again. He placed the book beside them as he leaned back into the other blonde, "Hmm. I think I'm in the mood to let you decide for once."

Lexi chuckled, slipping her hands around Satan's waist and pulling him closer, "Is that so~ well how about we deal with that first then~" she nodded towards Satan's hard-on again. Satan stalled for a moment before smirking, "Okay. How?" The air between them had completely changed now as they both looked at each other, smirking as if they were in some sort of challenge.

Lexi raised her eyebrows a little, she was going to enjoy this, "How about we start with you taking off those trousers~" Lexi's voice was low as she spoke, biting the tip of Satan's ear after she had finished giving her first order. Satan just breathed out slightly, biting his lip as he moved his slender hands down, un-buttoning his trousers before pulling them all the way off of his legs.

"Boxers too~" Lexi had moved away from Satan's ear to speak now, but her hands had began travelling across his stomach. Satan complied, pulling down his boxers to reveal his arousal. Lexi chuckled, "Good~ now why don't you put your hands on it~" Satan bit his lip as Lexi started pulling up his shirt, feeling him up as much as possible. 

Moving his hands down to his dick, Satan wrapped them around it as asked. He felt something lick at the edge of his neck as Lexi spoke again, "Well done~ now start moving them~" Satan complied, moving his hands as he usually would. The blond bit his lip, trying to keep himself sane as he felt Lexi's mouth start sucking on his neck.

This carried on for a while before Lexi detached herself from Satan, breathing into his ear now, "Satan~ I want to hear you~" The male complied again, groaning at the feel of her voice in his ear, "Good~" Lexi moved down to his neck again, licking at the mark there before moving to a different spot and biting there.

Moaning, Satan carried on moving his own hands, twisting them slightly and swiping his thumb over the tip of his arousal when needed. He didn't know when he had decided to comply to Lexi's _every_ desire, but he wasn't complaining. 

One of Lexi's hands had made it's way to one of Satan's buds now as she pinched them, still leaving marks all over Satan's neck and shoulder before stopping both actions abruptly. "Satan~ I want you to take of your shirt now~" 

Satan made a sound from his throat before removing his hands from his hard-on and pulling off his shirt impatiently. Once he had, he rested back onto Lexi again, re-attaching his hands to his arousal. In return he recieved Lexi moving over to his other shoulder, sucking on that now as he pressed against her chest.

After a while, Satan sped up his hands, feeling his release coming in. This only caused Lexi to speak again, biting Satan's ear again as she did, "Now~ I want you to finish for me, Satan~" He groaned, his toes curling slightly as his body arched.

Eventually Satan met Lexi's order, coming all over his own chest as his body shook slightly. Lexi coaxed him through it, turning his head to her and kissing him roughly. Satan sank into the kiss, his body relaxing finally after his orgasm.

She pulled away from him, a smirk on her face, "Feel good~?" This made Satan chuckle as he nodded, "Of course. _But now-"_ he pushed himself up a little, turning his body round so that he was on top of her, "It's my turn."

Lexi just laughed as she reached her hands around his neck, gripping the hair as she moved them closer together, "That's sweet and all - but unlike you, I don't plan on giving in without a fight~" 

This made Satan smile again, "I wouldn't dream of it." He started moving his head down to kiss her, moving his hands to her waist when a sound pierced the air around them. Both of them looked around in shock as the sound vibrated from the floor beside them, "Oh for fucks sake.." Satan muttered, sitting up off of Lexi as he realised it was his D.D.D.

Satan leaned down to pick up his D.D.D, seeing a certain black-haired male on it as it rang out. He seethed through his teeth, answering the call and putting it on speaker reluctantly, " _What._ " The blonde-haired girl sat up in the bed now with Satan too, an unimpressed look on her face.

"Satan. Downstairs. _Now._ " Were the words that reached their ears, causing a vein to pop out on Satan's head, "What? Why?" Lexi groaned from under Satan, running her hands over her face at Lucifer's voice.

"I found a certain letter. That _you_ wrote, apparently, to Lord Diavolo." Satan groaned, he and Belphie did write the letter, thinking it would be funny to see what the prince would do about it, but now he regretted his decision greatly. "Screw you Lucifer."

" _What? Care to repeat that?_ " Lucifer's voice was dangerous, his authoritative tone slipping through the phone. Lexi reached up, snatching the D.D.D from Satan without warning and holding it up in front of her, "He said. _Screw you, Lucifer._ " Lexi was seething now too, unhappy about the interruption.

"Lexi? That's it. Both of you, downstairs. _I mean it._ " the two blondes groaned as Lucifer hung up, knowing they wouldn't be able to ignore him without him coming to get them. Lexi looked over at Satan with a smirk as she tried to lighten the mood:

"We'll have to leave this for another time then Satan~ one where Lucifer won't interrupt us~"

" _Yes. We most definetly will."_


End file.
